Drabbles Musicais
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Desafio proposto por Mad Wonka


*** Desafio proposto pela Mad Wonka***

*** Escolha um fandom/casal de sua preferência.**

*** Ligue o Media Player com sua lista de reprodução e coloque em Reprodução aleatória.**

*** Escreva 10 drabbles com as dez músicas aleatórias que tocarem.**

*** Você tem somente o tempo de execução da música para escrever. Quando a música termina você deve parar de escrever, mesmo se o drabble estiver incompleto.**

** Trooper (Iron Maiden)**

O vento agitava as arvores, parecia que logo iria chover e lavar o sangue que agora umedecia o chão. Hibari estava ofegante, seu corpo parecia que não iria resistir mas ele continuava a impunhar suas tonfas, seu orgulho não permitiria que seu corpo sucumbisse as dores, ele o morderia até a morte.

O riso de Mukuro ecoava na noite fria. O escárnio do ilusionista era tudo que Hibari mais odiava, seu maior desejo naquele momento era acabar com aquele ar de deboche que pairava sobre a face do outro.

Mukuro não tinha muito tempo não hesitaria mais, e mais uma vez seus corpo se chocaram no ar, ataques rápidos, mas estavam fracos e logo sentiram o chão, ou melhor, Hibari sentiu, pois o corpo de Mukuro estava sobre o seu o prensando. Hibari o encarava com ódio e Mukuro sorria.

- Infelizmente teremos de deixar para uma próxima vez...

Hibari apenas o viu mais uma vez sumir.

**Grief (Dir en grey)**

Byakuran já o havia ferido muito, Mukuro nunca imaginaria que aquele albino tivesse tamanho poder. Estava esgotado, seu corpo ofegante jazia no tapete fino da sala principal, sala que parecia ser pior que sua prisão, onde apenas o silencio e suas memórias poderiam o atormentar, mas ali havia o albino, o maldito que agora deslizava seus dedos sujos por seu corpo, aumentando ainda mais suas feridas.

-Maldito...

Sussurrou. Como queria acabar com aquele ar de superior que o outro tinha, ele não sabia com quem mexia, pois Mukuro logo se recuperaria e faria Byakuran se arrepender de tudo. O hálito dele perto de seu rosto o enojava, a insanidade dele o incomodava tudo nele o incomodava,

Byakuran apenas sorria e com seu rosto próximo ao outro lambia a ferida perto de seu lábio, onde sangue escorria.

- Doce...

**Endless Rain (X Japan)**

A chuva caia forte, os passos de Yamamoto ecoavam pela rua deserta, seu terno ensopado assim como seus olhos. Nunca havia imaginado sentir tal dor em si, perder ele, quantas coisas queria ter dito, quantas coisas queria ter feito. Momentos perdidos...

Agora era ele e sua espada, sua única herança, sua mais forte lembrança. O sorriso dele ao ensinar, o amor que ele passou e demonstrou, o orgulho que ele queria ter dado, e não imaginava que esse orgulho era tão grande dentro daquele velho assim como suas habilidades em preparar pratos deliciosos.

Sem saber ele o havia trazido para esse mundo, mundo esse que nem ele mesmo acreditava existir, era um jogo, só isso era o bastante pra ele participar e assim se afundar em mundo diferente do seu, mundo que o fez sucumbir, mas que não seria em vão...

O vingaria, com a mesma espada, com a mesma técnica que outrora ele o ensinara, e mesmo com os olhos umedecidos com lagrimas que se misturavam aos pingos de chuva ele olhava para o horizonte, onde o brilho de um sol fraco insistir em reluzir.

- Não foi em vão...

Não deixaria que a morte de seu pai fosse em vão mesmo que para isso ele morresse, mas tentaria até o final, por Tsuna... Por seu pai... Por seus amigos...

**In my place (Coldplay)**

Seu corpo estava tremulo, as mãos de Spade deslizavam de forma possessiva por seu tórax, o jovem Giotto suspirava enquanto sentia os lábios quentes do outro em seu pescoço, que se arrepiava assim como seu corpo que estremecia com aquela aproximação. Ele tinha certeza de sentir o coração do outro bater, mesmo para alguém que como ele não aprecia ter um.

Suas mãos suadas se apoiavam no parapeito da janela, apenas a luz iluminava seus corpos quentes e nus.

- Spade...

Sussurrou no momento em que o outro tomou seu membro na mão e passou a estimulá-lo e pouco seu rosto para beijá-lo.

Ele era um demônio, não diria nada apenas queria sentir o corpo do outro, queria possuí-lo, ter aquele corpo apenas para si, e roçava seu corpo ao dele e sorria entre os lábios com os gemidos do loiro, sentindo o gozo dele em sua mão.

- Tão rápido? - perguntou lambendo os próprios dedos.

** **Ryoujoku **No Ame (Dir em Grey)**

Ele estava realmente irritado quando entrou na mansão. Xanxus não poderia ter feito o que fez com ele, achando que ele não tinha nada importante a fazer. Squalo iria finalmente matar a vontade de enfiar sua espada garganta abaixo do moreno. Isso ele pensou horas atrás.

Mas agora seu corpo nu sentia a punição do líder da Varia que o possuía com força, apertando com uma das mãos sua cintura e coma outra puxava seus cabelos trazendo-o para bem perto.

- Quando aprenderá que sou eu que mando?

Disse próximo a sua orelha mordendo-a em seguida o que fez o albino gemer mais. Assim como seu corpo sua consciência sucumbia ao prazer e dor que seu líder lhe proporcionava, seus olhos úmidos contradiziam os lábios onde um leve sorriso brotava.

**Poison (Alice Cooper)**

Lussúra sabia que não deveria se aproximar dele, Kikyo era um inimigo, mas ele o atraia tudo naquele misterioso homem o atraia.

Ele rolava na cama de um lado para o outro imaginando o outro preso na masmorra. se excitava em poder estar lá e sentir o que aquele homem poderia lhe proporcionar.

Já era alta madrugada quando ele desceu apenas de hobbe e adentrou a cela do outro, que sorriu ao ver o outro ali achando que ele iria tentar matá-lo já que estava preso, mas qual que não foi sua surpresa quando o outro se abaixou e lhe abriu a calça, passando a lhe devorar.

- Mas o que...

Não conseguiu terminar, pois seu corpo passou a reagir aos lábios do membro da Varia, seu algoz agora lhe dava prazer, ele se mexia o quadril e pela primeira vez maldizia com sinceridade estar preso, vendo que caso o outro desistisse ficaria envolto em frustração.

Seu corpo estremecia espasmos lhe tiravam suspiros e gemidos presos a garganta.

**Kagero (Gackt)**

Chicote e tonfas, um encontro diferente. Um casamento estranho que tinha como objetivo gerar o fruto da perfeição, a melhor forma de combate, a melhor proteção solitária que um Vongola merecia.

Dino sabia disso, na sua cama ele encarava o teto e entendia bem seu lugar, mas porque aqueles olhos frios e tão sem vida lhe davam um calor, aqueciam sua mente de um modo estranho, e mesmo assim gostoso...

Gostoso...

Era isso que ele pensava agora que sentia Hibari sobre seu corpo, com o rosto corado, e ele acariciava sua cintura esguia o ajudando a se mover, e a cada movimento seus corpo dava um espasmo, a cada gemido de Hibari ele que se arrepiava, seu membro estava aquecido, assim como seu corpo, e ele o estimulava.

Quente...

Sentia em sua mão um liquido quente e acordava, estava a tocar seu próprio corpo, e em sua mão agora estava a prova de seu sonho, tão quente, tão gostoso e tão promíscuo.

- Hibari...

Um leve sorriso se estampava em seus finos lábios enquanto ele procurava algo para limpar sua mão, amanhã seria um dia bem interessante.

**Vampire (Versailles)**

Como um vampiro ele o sugava, queria a vida, o desejo, o prazer do jovem Vongola para si. Seus lábios devoravam aquela parte sensível, mas rija do menor que gemia e se contorcia a cada nova sucção.

Xanxus mostraria que era não somente digno de liderar a família Vongola, mas como faria isso através de Tsuna, o deixando a sua mercê, o fazendo seu escravo, seu brinquedo que ele usaria até se cansar.

Sorria ao imaginar como seria interessante mandar na maia pelas sombras, e segurava as pernas do menor o penetrando de uma vez, o que fazia o menor gritar alto de dor, e Xanxus sorria ainda mais.

- Seu sofrimento é minha alegria

Ele iria se vingar da humilhação que Tsuna o fizera passar, noite após noite até que se sentisse enfim aliviado.

**Tanto Frio (Afrodizia)**

Roupas jogadas pela casa, copos com restos de vinho sobre a mesa são as principais testemunhas do que ocorria no quarto.

Giotto sentia seu corpo arder abraçado a G., era em seus braços que ele esquecia os problemas, esquecia do frio, esquecia de tudo.

G. sorria enquanto o beijava o pescoço, sentia-se sempre o mais importante em poder estar ali com o loiro, ser o porto seguro que ele sempre procurava.

Ele se movia lentamente aproveitando todos os instantes e reações que o amigo tinha...

**Angel Trip (Vamp)**

Fuuta não lembrava como havia parado ali, apenas ouvia o som da água e a respiração do outro. Saia que devia se levantar e ir, ele odiava grupos, e mesmo assim o havia possuído mais uma vez.

Diferente das outras vezes o corpo do rapaz não doía, havia se acostumado com aquilo. Se era bom nem ele sabia, apenas sabia que algo na frieza do olhar de Hibari o impedia de dizer não e mais uma vez ele sabia, iria sentir todos as ações do mais velho.

Sentou e ficou olhando ele, enquanto procurava as roupas e nesse momento, Hibari abriu os olhos e o jovem o encarou, sabia que não devia ainda estar ali.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentário:<strong>

* Katekyo Hitman Reborn não me pertence... infelizmente

* No meu WMP a maioria é jmusic por isso essa seqüência. e.e'

* Não sei de onde tirei essas idéias.

*Juro que preciso esquecer 6918, pois as musicas não me dão nenhuma idéia deles, mas só eles vem a mente y-y

* Não gostou dos casais, tudo bem, não quis agradar o céu e a terra mesmo =)

* Se tiver pelo menos uma review já to me sentindo bem rs


End file.
